This invention relates to a tail structure for a tethered aeroform balloon. Various tail structures for aerodynamic vehicles have been used. The U.S. patent to Adams, No. 2,074,765, shows various configurations used with apparatus to provide steering mechanism for an aircraft. Rigid ring type structures have been used in aerial bombs.
All known balloon tails are fin or wing like bodies, which are attached to the hull at their roots. These develop relatively large cantilever forces and since the balloons are made of soft material, the attachment interface is a problem. The systems used for attachment of the wing like bodies to the balloon hull have been very complex structures, which are very costly and add a considerable weight penalty.